The present invention relates generally to treating and dispensing of water and more particularly to a method and apparatus for producing and dispensing highly purified water.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,375,913 to S. B. Norris, Jr. there is disclosed a coin operated machine for vending either demineralized water, or demineralized water to which a predetermined quantity of minerals has been added to make the demineralized water suitable for drinking or other purposes. The machine includes a source of demineralized water, which can be a still, an ion exchange unit, or similar equipment connected to a municipal water unit, or similar equipment connected to a municipal water line, which source is connected to a coin operated unit for dispensing a measured quantity of water. A source of mineral-containing water is also provided, and is connected to the dispensing unit so that measured quantities of mineral-containing water can be selectively added to the demineralized water as is is being dispensed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,676 to H. L. Grimme Jr. there is disclosed an apparatus for purifying water taken from a well, municipal water system or other source including solids removal and then pressure filtration providing treated water and rejected water. A closed storage tank receives treated water only, with controls for operation of the pressure filteration at intervals to maintain water in the storage tank between selected levels and periodic flushing of the pressure filtration, the flushing water being discharged to the disposal of the rejected water. A water dispensing station apparatus moves the water from the storage tank to the dispensing station. A purity sensor and controls permits dispensing of only water meeting the purity requirements. Controls to stop operation and the dispensing of water in the event of any failure and a coin operated apparatus for controlling the dispensing for bulk vending of water are described.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,727 to R. M. Harris, Jr. there is disclosed a method and apparatus utilizing successive reverse osmosis stages to produce highly purified water from potable water in a manner particularly suitable for use in a coin operated vending machines. The flow rate in the reverse osmosis stages are matched so that no storage tank is required between them. Operation of the purification stages is controlled by the level of purified water in a reservoir from which it is dispensed, and the level is automatically maintained within a predetermined range. A sump pan is mounted under the remainder of the machine to catch spillage, accidental overflow from the reservoir and the reject (brine) flow from the reverse osmosis stages. A sump pump is automatically actuated when the water reaches a predetermined level in the sump pan, and a valve at the feed water inlet is closed automatically in the event that the water level gets too high in either the reservoir or the sump pan. The machine will not accept coins in the event that the water in the reservoir drops to a predetermined level or fails to meet a desired standard of purity, and means is included for adding minerals to the purified water dispensed, if desired.
Other known U.S. patents of interest include:
______________________________________ 2,600,719 (W. Wood) 2,631,127 (G. F. D'Alelio) 3,011,426 (R. J. Mueller) 3,156,645 (J. W. Chapin) 3,201,181 (S. B. Norris, Jr.) 3,207,282 (S. B. Norris, Jr.) 3,221,859 (K. E. McAbee) 3,268,441 (R. W. Lindstrom) 3,276,458 (A. H. Iverson et al) 3,331,772 (E. R. Brownscombe) 3,340,186 (P. K. Weyl) 3,431,201 (ILS. Johnson et al) 3,442,995 (A. L. Bennett et al) 3,498,910 (M. Mendelson) 3,505,216 (B. H. Kryzer) 3,823,086 (K. A. Schmidt) 3,870,033 (T. L. Faylor et al) 4,156,621 (Andrews et al) 4,161,445 (D. W. Coillet) 4,206,048 (G. A. Guter) 4,246,101 (H. W. Selby III) ______________________________________
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for purifying and dispensing water.
It is another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for purifying and dispensing water which includes an arrangement for selectively adding to the purified water either minerals for improving its taste or electrolytes for quickly replacing electrolyte normally lost by a person as a result of athletic or other strenuous activity.
It is further object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus which includes a storage tank for storage of the water so purified and an arrangement to prevent any bacteria buildup within the storage tank.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus which includes a reverse osmosis unit and a conductivity sensor for monitoring the permeate output of the reverse osmosis unit and wherein water detected as being unsatisfactory by the conductivity sensor is not discharged to waste but rather is recycled through the reverse osmosis unit.